


【翻译】The Castaways/末路相逢

by LittleEvil, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Jared, 医生!Jared, 海难AU, 演员!Jensen, 触碰饥渴症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared是一艘前往美国的航船上的乘客。一阵风暴的来袭，让Jared与其他人不得不寻找目及之处的第一块陆地用以避难。在那儿，他遇见了Jensen，一个同样搁浅于此，独自生活了多年的海难幸存者。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Castaways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605564) by [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte). 



> *译者：小恶君  
> *Beta：dukemoi  
> *译者注：正如标题The Castaways（被抛弃的人，坐船遇难者）包含的两种意思一样，Jared和Jensen都是“被抛弃的人”以及“海难受害者”。他们两人在绝望和走投无路的情况下相遇，对意外发现对方能给予自己最大的慰藉，有些许小虐心，但总体是篇甜文w，希望大家喜欢！
> 
> *如果喜欢此文，请给原作者一点支持哟w

**

Jared讨厌大海。他一直都憎恨该死的海洋。

大海只会令他毛骨悚然，他可看不出来那么多诗人笔下的海洋哪里浪漫了。对Jared而言，任何将海洋隐喻成“自由”或者“积极的变化”的描述听起来都是那么的刺耳又奇怪，就好像这么写下它们的人从未真正凝望过无边无际、虚无缥缈的大西洋。你永远不会知道在那深邃阴沉的水面之下埋伏着多少你意想不到的可怕怪物。寒冷刺骨的海水会令你彻骨生寒，融在水中的盐分会割伤你的脸颊，灼痛你的双眼。

他当时在英国，这意味着之后将会有数周痛苦的航行，他得带着那些狭小、一摇晃就会吱呀响的木质行李箱离开他舒适的家。当他离开英格兰时，如果不是因为必要原因，他从未想过要再次穿越该死的大海，也不会乘坐这班船返回美国。

老实说，与一群白痴们一同被愤怒的浪涛吞噬，尸体被那些潜藏在海面下几英尺处、带着鳞片的食腐动物撕成碎片，这个结局看起来还挺符合Jared最近的坏运气的。这就是人类激怒命运的真正后果。人类属于干燥的陆地，任何企图挑战这一点的意图都会引来灾难。

“我不敢相信我会那样死去，”他再次感叹，“我不过是想最后再看一次德克萨斯州。”

他的左肘边传来一声恼怒的叹息，他顺势向下望去，发现船长正在瞪着他。他不知道她是如何在滂泼大雨中保持脸上的表情纹丝不动，总之她做到了。“你是我这辈子见过的最讨人厌又扭捏作态的人。”

“那可能是你对我说过的最后一件事，”他指出，“也可能是对每一个人的。”

“我的天呐，”Genevieve翻了个白眼，然后用指责的目光抬头瞥了一眼天空，就好像遇上暴风雨这件事本身已经足够糟糕，但还要忍受Jared就是一个雪上加霜、极其侮辱的事情。“我们不会死，Jared，我向你保证，这艘船曾经安然度过了比这更猛烈的风暴。”

“那不就意味现在更可能沉船？磨损而且裂缝，对吧？”

“在我们再次起航前，我们通常会对船做一次整修，”她看上去还对他的航海知识完全不以为然，“希望我们可以找到一个停靠的地方度过暴风雨最强烈的时候。”

“当然，我们可能还会碰巧发现一些在英格兰与美国之间的航道上没人看到过的、也没有在地图上标记出来的岛屿。这都是有可能的。”

“噢，该死，我们已经被暴风雨吹得太远了，就我看来，我们可能偏离航线往格陵兰靠近了！如果我们被下一波浪潮推到那里，我们很可能会侵犯对方国家的土地权属。光是这一点，我们就几乎是在盲目航行。”

Jared感觉自己瞪大了眼睛。细想自己的推测，他吓得瞠目结舌，但Genevieve只是撇撇嘴，显然她不相信Jared。

“你一定是在开玩笑，”他紧绷的肩膀跟着这个猜想放松下来，他松了口气，“你只是想吓唬我。”

“不，”她轻轻拍了拍Jared的肩膀，“我们的确失去了方向，但见鬼的，我们可是海盗！我们擅长即兴发挥！”

Genevieve最后友好地拍了一下Jared的后背，而后便转身离去。Jared艰难地吞咽了一下，他在平台上垂下头。Genevieve甚至在火上浇油，他现在更恐慌了。她不过是更好地提醒了他正在被一群为了保全自身，会毫不犹豫得让他淹死在大海中的凶手们包围着。

也许他应该回到甲板下面，他相信海面上的新鲜空气只会让他更加晕船。然而感受着不断打在他脸上的雨水，以及摆在他们眼前，已经难逃一劫的事实，Jared觉得就算他现在回到室内，他的身心也不可能有所好转。

“这是我所见过的最恶劣的风暴，”他无意中听见附近的一个人这么告诉其他人，为了盖过风声，让别人听见自己的话，每个人都在放声叫喊。海浪猛地撞击着船舶的一侧，Jared不禁偷听下去，“比去年十一月差点将我们击沉的暴风雨还要厉害，还记得那场风暴吗？”

“怎么会不记得？”他的同伴回答，“那场风暴杀了Stephen！他直接掉进了海里。”

“是啊，那次我们死了三个人，”最初开启话匣子的人说道，然后他开始……笑了起来？“你看到那时候Stephen胡乱蹬脚的样子了吗？”

现在他们一块大笑出声，连呼啸而过的风声都抵不过他们刺耳的笑声。Jared的喉咙间滚过一声呜咽，他在恐惧的深渊中不断下坠，他觉得自己正漂浮在一个被疯子包围的巨大死谭中间。不知何故，他竟然开始期望自己可以完好无损地到达波士顿港湾。

幸运的是，他制造出的细微声音已经被风暴的咆哮碾碎。两个恶棍继续回首着他们的往事，根本没有注意到他。

“Stephen是个好伙计。”其中一个人，Jared认为他的名字叫Ty。但实际上，自从他们离开英格兰，他就尽可能地远离船上的人，所以他真正确切知道的名字只有Genevieve和她的第一任大副，Jeff Morgan。而这个体型庞大、身材魁梧的狗娘养的在抓到Jared正盯着他们时，立刻停止了笑声，“你他妈的在看什么？想下去游泳吗？”

Jared惊慌地摇了摇头，如脚底抹油般迅速逃开。他决定回到自己的房间，在那里安静地死去。但随后他听见有人喊道，“看到陆地了！”，于是船上的每一个人都爆发出胜利的欢呼。

船长和大副紧接着赶到了甲板上。

“从云层判断，我们在风暴的中心附近，”Jeff告诉船长，“在风暴再次袭击我们之前，如果我们没有被吹得太远，偏离前往陆地的路，我们就有机会抛下船锚稳住船。”

“是的，但如果我们错过了这个空隙，我们就会撞岸。”先前跟Ty说笑的家伙插嘴，Jeff闻言眯起眼睛。

“Travis，你是想暗示我，我不知道自己在做什么是吗？就因为我逃脱了风暴，而你们还在……”

“好吧，好吧，你们都很有勇气，”Genevieve打断了他们的争吵，呼唤起瞭望台上的守望者，“你能看见多少，Aldis？”

“不多，船长，”他朝下方大喊，“能看到高耸的峭壁和海岸线。”

Genevieve点点头看向Jeff，“峭壁就意味着保护层。我们可以停靠在那周围，那些峭壁会为船舶阻挡大风。”

“要是我们不能及时固定住船只，”Travis插话，“我们就会撞上峭壁，摔得粉身碎骨。而存活下来的人极有可能被搁浅在某个鸟不生蛋的沙洲！”

“但如果我们企图停留在水面上等风暴再恶化下去，那我们都会死！”Jeff冲着Travis怒吼。

“是的，我们只会被困死在海面上，”Genevieve缓缓说道，“现在，我们去岛上。”

**

用不了多久，风暴暂时平息了，暴风骤雨荡然无存，就如Jeff所预测的那样。天空呈Jared此生从未见过的恐怖的亮橙色，但船员们都士气高昂，致力于让船只靠岸。在认识自己什么时候需要担心这方面，他觉得他们比他更能理解分析情况。所以他稍稍缓解了部分的紧张情绪，并尽量让自己置身事外，不要妨碍到他们的工作。

在船突然开始颠簸时，他正在自己的房间，那一瞬间恐慌再次漫过他的全身。可大约半分钟之后，门外传来敲门声。他起身打开了门，发现浑身湿透的Genevieve站在门口，她的脸上洋溢着他从未见过的兴奋。

“我们刚刚抛下了锚，”她说，“然后我们找到了一个可以让船停泊在那过夜的好位置。在我看来只要她不遭受很大的损害，我们就不会陷入危险。但当风暴再次来袭时，待在陆地上依然比待在船上安全。”

“你的意思是？”Jared疑惑，“我能离开这个死亡陷阱了？”

Genevieve颔首。她不必向Jared再重申一次，因为他已经开始收拾起他过夜需要的东西。急忙披上外套，抓过毯子，这样他就能尽力在风暴中保持温暖，随即他就听见Genevieve在门口怒气冲冲地挖苦他。

“我得说，作为一个水手，你的存在或许毫无价值，医生。但我们希望船上每个身强体壮的人都能来帮忙。船上有些供应品，我们需要卸下它们来过夜。所以当你收集完你的枕头时，确保你还能拿得动一两个包裹。”

Jared知道船长喜欢他，这就是为什么其他船员还没有抢劫他，或者更糟。Genevieve的取笑大多出于好意，不过，他仍然觉得自己的脸颊发烫。可想而知，他的脸现在一定很红。他甚至尴尬得让手里的东西都掉到了地上，除了那条挂在他手臂上的毯子。

Genevieve似乎并没有理解他目前的状况，她只是微微点点头向他示意，而后便转身离开了。Jared随后跟上了她，但几秒钟后，他停下顺手拿上了提灯。为了避免自己在船的摇晃中笨手笨脚地打破它引起火灾，他一直没有点亮它。他认为在陆地上能有一簇火苗的话会派上很大用场，哪怕之后的大雨会扑灭他们尝试用来取暖的一切。

在风暴再次来袭前的有限时间里，有这么多人在一同工作，船上的货物很快就被卸下，船也被锁定得尽可能牢固。那样的场景令Jared印象深刻，说真的，能与过去几周同他一起航行的那群粗野的男人和女人协作，他将其归因于船长的领导能力。

他们最后投票决定留在海岸附近，以免有人迷路或是因为冒险走太远而受伤。如果他们没有立刻找到邻近的避难所，这必将是一个难熬的夜晚，但一旦他们能安全地离开，在海岸附近可以让他们轻易找到船舶。不得不停驻在陆地上令除了Jared的每个人都要比在船上的任何时候看起来更为恼火。

从岸边可见一排梧桐树和丛林，他们一致同意在那里设立营地。这些树虽然只能为他们提供简陋的掩护，但总比什么都没有强，反正他们只需要在这待一个晚上。在大部分船员建完了他们的临时营地并迅速安顿下来时，习惯了睡在羽毛枕头和柔软床垫上的Jared，一想到即将要睡在潮湿泥泞的地面上，恐惧就会攀附上他的皮肤，渗进他的每一个毛孔。

Jared企图坐在地上，靠着树干睡觉。然而他几乎连小睡都做不到，雨洒落在他的脸上唤醒他，将他拉离梦中。即便他现在身处干燥的陆地上，他仍梦见了自己被溺死。

在他们永远离开这场噩梦回到船上之前，他觉得睡觉对他而言已经不太可能了。只有航行在平静的海面上，才能真正意义上的给他一点他很快就要回家的感觉。他站起来扫视了一下周围的同伴，他们当中的大多数人都在呼呼大睡，呼噜响得就如同他们这辈子都没睡过这么好的觉一样。

于是他不得不时刻注意着自己的脚步，一点点越过他的同伴，以防踩到别人的脸，那时候比起等待他的道歉，这些罪犯更有可能当场把他开肠破肚。

当他终于到达营地的边缘时，他毫不犹豫地抓起他之前带上岸的提灯，借着守夜人维持着的篝火点亮了它。

“你要去哪？”一个红头发的小女孩压低声音厉声询问——Jared记得她的名字应该是Felicia。

“就是去散散步，”他回答，“我会回来的。”

“如果日出的时候你没有回来，我们就会抛下你。”

Jared苦涩地微笑，“哈，我相信你。”

他没有走太远，他控制着距离让自己依然能看见远处营地中心的火光。雨淅淅沥沥地下着，树叶在他上方撑起一把伞，为他接住了大部分的雨滴，所以他并没有被淋湿多少，披在他身上的毯子暖和又舒适。他在这附近找到了一块巨大的岩石歇脚，拎起提灯观察四周的环境，他确信这里正是他期望在一个海中央的荒岛上想找到的地方。他正想嘲笑自己总与好运擦肩而过，这糟透的一切对他来说已经多么的司空见惯，他便察觉到一旁的一丛灌木晃动了一下，伴随着的一个声音扰乱了他的思绪，他不禁感到不安。

如果他是一个聪明人，他会忽视这个动静，装作自己没有注意到。不仅如此，他还会立即头也不回地返回群体，待在团体的保护下。倘若他是一个聪明人，许多事在他的生命中都会变得与众不用。可惜，他就好像永远学不会聪明点。

反之，他的好奇心压到了他。双脚落地地从岩石上跳下来，他踱步接近灌木丛。为了不吓跑在那后面的东西，他将步子放得非常缓慢。

“嗨。”当他意识到自己在做什么时，他嗤笑自己的愚昧。灌木丛后面很可能只是个猴子或者啮齿动物，而他对它说得可是标准英语。

短暂的沉默过后，一个声音冒出来，“嗨。”

Jared蹙着眉震惊地向后踉跄一步。也许他刚刚听到的不过是一只能模仿人类说话的鸟类，但无论它是什么，那个声音听起来都像是……美国人。

一个头陡然出现在灌木丛上方。即便是在黑暗中，Jared也能认清正盯着他的是一双人类的眼睛。

他们一着陆就在岛上四处查看，其他人根本没有在这里发现任何文明的迹象，可在他眼前的绝对是一个人类。而且从这片陆地的野生状态来判断，不会有人比他们早抵达几小时。Jared虽然不认识和他同行的所有船员，不过他知道，这个人不是他们当中的任何一个。

这个人很可能会杀了他，侵犯领地可是一个好理由。又或者他会将Jared带回他的同伴们身边来提醒他们有新的访客。总之无论接下来会发生什么，Jared都觉得他没有希望逃脱。所以小心地将提灯放在地上，他向面前的人伸出一只手，另一只手贴在胸前以示真诚。

“你好，”他再次开口，“我叫Jared。我没有要伤害你的意思。”

这个人僵持在原地很长时间，但最后他还是缓缓走出他的藏身之处。Jared现在能够确定他是一个体格相当结实、身高几乎快赶上Jared的男人，但从他的身形线条来看，他实在太瘦了，几近形削骨立，如同几年没有吃过饭一般。

“你会说英语吗？”Jared问道，“我会一点西班牙语，但我恐怕无能为力……”

这个人闻言后突然快速冲向他，动作来得太突兀，以至于Jared以为他将要被攻击了。反正无论这个人打算做什么，他都急忙抬起胳膊遮住了眼睛，试图保护自己的脸。

然而他只感觉到有两只手攥住了自己，抓握的力道很大勒得他有点疼，但他能感觉出来这个人并非是要对他使用暴力。在Jared的等待下，这个人做了最后一件事——他扯过Jared的手，将它压在自己覆满络腮胡的脸颊，手下的毛发浓密而厚实，Jared猜他很久没有剃胡子了。

“Jared，”男人的声线有些颤抖，他的声音粗重沙哑，宛如他已经很长时间没有说过话。可当他用语言回答Jared的是时候，他的声音听起来很舒服，字正腔圆，“我是Jensen，我会说英语。”

“那就好，”Jared看着男人用他的手蹭着自己的脸颊。显然这个动作令他有一点尴尬，可他不准备抽回自己的手，“不错的开端。”

他端详了男人之后，更加确信了男人不会对他构成直接的威胁。眼前的陌生人蓬头垢面，衣衫褴褛。他的衣物破烂不堪，但Jared还是认出了那肮脏的布料原本是一件样式标准的棉汗衫。Jared猜这件衣服被裁剪一下说不定可以当成一条不错的短裤穿。总而言之，不管这个可怜蛋是谁，这个岛都不该是他的自然栖息地。

“你冷吗？”Jared收回手，将肩上的毯子拉下来递向Jensen，“你的衣服太单薄了，披上这个。”

当Jared打断了触碰时，Jensen受伤地闷哼一声。不过之后Jared已经上前为他裹上温暖的毯子，他能注意到在Jensen的眼中不断翻腾着的崇敬之情。

“你是怎么沦落到这儿的？”他不解，“你也来自美国，对吗？”

他注视着Jensen调整好身上的毯子后又重新抓起他的手，虔诚地将他的手包裹在掌心，Jensen低下头凝视着他们相叠在一起的手。

“是的，美国。”Jensen舔了舔嘴唇抬眸望向Jared，摇摇头继续说道，“我和你们一样坐船而来。我知道你们的到来。因为我看着你们着陆。”Jensen指了指远处营地所在的方向，“然后是一场风暴，我的船撞毁了。所有人都死了，和我同行的每个人都没能幸免于难……除了我。我不知道为什么偏偏只有我能劫后余生。其他人……”

男人欲言又止，最后他将剩下的话咽了回去，只是微微地移开了视线，Jared能从他收紧的双手中感觉到他的挣扎和艰难。

“对不起，”Jared知道仅凭三言两语根本无法安抚到男人，所以他只能立刻转移话题的重点，“你在这多久了？”

“多久？”Jensen咀嚼着这句话，他的脸皱成了一团，就好像他苦思冥想却依然得不到答案。随即他对上Jared的眼睛问道，“现在是什么时候？”

“一八五七年三月。”Jared回答。

“不……”Jensen低语，他第一次主动放开Jared，兀自抱着头，他开始揪着自己的长发喃喃自语，“不不不……这不是真的。”

“嘿，冷静一下。”Jared伸手按了按他的肩膀。

Jensen在Jared的触碰下立即平静下来，但Jared知道他的内心仍在波涛汹涌，那些浓郁沉闷的痛苦直接溢出了他的眼睛，“八年，”他绝望地说道，“八年了。”

“你在这里待了八年？！”Jared目瞪口呆。

“是的。”如同Jared没有抓住他话语中的真正含义，Jensen又重复了一遍，“八年。”

“那真是……好长一段时间。”当太过愚蠢的话不自觉地脱口而出时，Jared忍不住鄙视自己，事实是多么的显而易见。但出乎意料的是，他那浅显的观察似乎驱散了包围着Jensen的悲伤，他甚至给了Jared一个微笑。

“是啊，”Jensen赞成，“非常漫长的一段时间。”

“我很抱歉。”除了这句话，Jared不知道该如何回应Jensen。

Jensen倏地凑过来，双手抓住Jared的衬衫，“带我一起走。”

“什么？我……”

“求你，”他恳求道，“求你，别丢下我。”

“我当然会试试，但……那不是我的船，我做不了主。并且船上的那些人，他们很讨厌我。”

“我可以带他们去避难所。一个暖和干燥的山洞，有干净的水和食物，待在里面只要耐心的等待风暴过去就好。我能帮上忙，所以，求你别留我在这。”

“我会尽我所能的。”Jared保证，而Jensen拉过他，意外地紧紧拥抱了他。

**

枪声响起，子弹钻进山洞的岩壁中，飞溅的小石块雨点般落在他们身上。

每个人都挤在Jensen显然住了八年的山洞里，围聚在一堆暖烘烘的篝火旁，躲避着外面的淋漓暴雨和撕裂空气的狂风。

不顾Jensen的盛情款待，一半的船员在Jared提议等风暴过后带上Jensen一块走的时候开始哄堂大笑，而另一半船员里的大部分人则掏出了自己的武器。Jared不知道为什么他会惊讶于此，他明明心知肚明这些人都是一群混蛋。

“全都给我闭嘴！”Genevieve刚刚朝山洞上方开了一枪，于是咆哮声混杂着枪响一同回荡在整个山洞里。

四下的嘈杂瞬间安静下来，没有人真的敢违背她的命令。不过对Jared而言，他方才唯一听见的声音便是Jensen含混不清的哽咽声。他此刻正依偎在Jared身边，早些时候Jared借给他的毯子现在正同时裹在两人身上。Jared之所以同意Jensen靠在他怀里是因为，好吧，是因为他似乎真的别无选择。自从他们接触过之后，Jensen一刻都不能停止触碰他，他就好像在担心Jared随时随地会消失一样。

“我们先听听看赞成和反对的理由，”如同教育一群顽皮吵闹的孩子一般，她继续说道，“谁都不准插嘴，直到其他人说完。”

“那么，我说我们干脆杀了他得了。”Travis立刻跳出来。Jared如今已经知道他的名字了，同时他也知道了这个家伙总是自以为是的认为不论在什么情况下他的意见都应该被征求。

“说得对！”Ty赞同，“我们就不用再多喂一张嘴了。”

“他能堵上你的大嘴巴就谢天谢地了。”Jared嘟囔道。

Ty气急败坏地转身瞪了他一眼，恨不得用眼神将他千刀万剐，“要我说，我们顺便也让旱鸭子留在这好了，让旁边那个可怜虫有个伴。自从我们带他上路以后，他除了碍事什么忙也没帮上。”

*旱鸭子：水手用语，指新水手，不习惯航海的人。

“对哦，这是个好主意，”Felicia尖锐的声音充满讥讽，她冷嘲热讽道，“但那样的话，等某个人再也忍受不了你这个醉酒后乱发酒疯的混蛋，并因此砍掉你的一条腿时，船上可就没有医生能来救你了。”

“医生必须留下，”Jeff摊手双手，“医生不在我们争辩的范围内。”

事与愿违，Ty双手抱臂，撅了一下嘴不再吭声。这让他显得更像是一个被惯坏了的大孩子，Jared禁不住笑起来。

“我们不知道他对我们来说是不是无害的。”Aldis说道。

Jared抬头看了一眼声音的主人，他觉得自己被小小的背叛了。他不会将这里的任何一个人称作朋友是理所当然的事，但Jared曾经帮Aldis缝合了他在最后一次突击劫掠中所造成的伤口。自那之后，他和Aldis一直相互尊重，甚至和睦相处。Jared觉得就算Aldis无法站在自己这边，他还可以选择默不作声。

Aldis领会了Jared眼中的埋怨，他耸耸肩，“抱歉，伙计。但我们不知道他是怎么到这来的。可能他的最后一个同伴离开了他就是因为他是一个狂怒的杀手。众所周知，让他上船相当于带上一个定时炸弹，指不定他会不会在我们睡觉的时候割开我们所有人的喉咙。”

“真的吗？”这回提问的是一个Jared没怎么关注过的小男孩，“那么Mike、Tom、你和我，还有那家伙——”他指向他们最近招来的新成员，“我甚至还不知道那家伙的名字。岂有此理，我们可是海盗！”

“没错，Osric，”Felicia回答，“我们若是得不到他的忠诚，那我们可以拥有他的什么呢？如果就因为他没有在这里对我们下手而带他上船，那我们同样会在外面赶上我们的死亡。他可能会在我们睡觉的时候杀了我们所有人。”

“除了你们的猜测之外，那孩子一团糟。你们真的不认为你们可以带上他？”Jeff翘起拇指点了点Jensen的方向，于是所有人都顺着Jeff将目光转向Jensen。至于Jensen，在众目睽睽下他缩进了Jared怀里表明了自己的立场。“他看起来就像只落汤鸡，重量绝对不超过八十磅。”

“船长也就只有八十磅，但她随时都能弄死你们。”有人从后面大喊。

Genevieve闻言勾起的笑容里夹杂着一丝得意，而另一边的争论还在继续。

“但他明显还能多对付几个松动的螺丝。”Travis仍旧在发挥着他贫嘴的本事。

Genevieve坐起身怒叱道，“你是说我不能？”所有人都被Travis的自寻死路逗笑，Travis咂咂嘴，不敢再说话。船长将视线重新放回Jensen身上，企图在他那堆长乱的毛发中捕捉到他的眼睛，“我想听听看你的观点。”

“我们不能就这样把他留在这，”Jared说，“他可能永远都等不到另一个机会——”

“我说了，我想听他亲口说。”她打断了他，她的语气显然没得商量。

Jensen从Jared的怀抱里慢慢抽身，但他坐起来时，依旧将Jared的手紧握在手中，“我，请别，我可以……”他的话语断断续续，在意识到自己的语无伦次之后，他皱起脸停了下来。背过身，他用掌心轻轻拍打着太阳穴，他仿佛正在试图松动点什么。“太久不说话，”他艰涩地解释道，“说不清楚。但我知道船，擅长航海，我能帮忙。”

“我们经常需要额外添点人手。”Jeff的话如同一锤定音，现在Jensen可以跟着他们一块走了。

Genevieve撅起嘴，“船员住处里还有最后一张床，我们可以把那个叫什么来着的人安排在那。”

“我的房间里还有一张多余的床。”Jared提醒她，“他能和我住一块。”

Travis哼了一声，“我敢打赌他可以。”

船长反过来斥责他，“你想被留下来？”

“不想，船长。”他咕哝道。

“我想也是。”她的注意力重新回归到Jared和Jensen身上，她朝他们微微颔首，“好吧，我们会带上你，但是只到波士顿，之后你就好自为之吧。”

Jensen第一次笑起来，他的眼角愉悦地弯起，营火的光辉染上他的眼，Jared能看见那双大眼睛被火光照耀得熠熠生辉。即使他脸上的神色被掩藏在蓬乱的胡子下，Jared仍然确定，那是一个非常美的笑容。

**

Jensen站在Jared房间里的盥洗池前不确定地看着自己，他已经认不出自己的样子了。颤抖着用毛巾擦干了脸，他依然不敢相信自己终于离开了那座荒岛。

Jared给他的衣服穿在他瘦弱的身体上显得太过宽松，可当Jared问他这些衣服合不合适的时候，Jensen只是将手放到干净的布料上随后默默地对他点了点头。那会儿Jensen的眼睛有点湿润，Jared觉得那不是错觉。

“如果你想的话，我们可以洗掉你的旧衣服，然后修补一下，那应该会更合身。”Jared提议。

Jensen仅是摇摇头，冒出了一句很短促的话语，“烧了它们。”

他的话不多，Jared意识到了他的沉默寡言，但Jared还是向他说出了自己的想法。

“我还能为你做点什么可以让你觉得……？”

Jensen走上前，举起Jared的手腕。就像他们在岛上初次见面时的一样，将Jared宽大的手放在自己的脸上，他闭上眼睛靠进Jared的掌心里。

“谢谢。”许久之后，他轻声说道，而后他缓缓地睁开了眼睛。借着从舷窗流入房间的光线，Jared终于有机会看清那双眼睛。榛绿色的眼眸宛如绿宝石，微光悄悄落入了他的眼里，Jared恍若从中望见了星河。Jensen的目光牢牢钉在他身上，如同他有极为重要的事情需要Jared能明白，然而他再次开口时，千言万语只此一句，“谢谢。”

“没关系，”Jared微笑，仿佛Jensen紧盯着他的视线没有令他感到不安，“如果我能帮上你的话，我是不会让你留在那里的。”

“想要，”Jensen拿起Jared另一只垂着的手摩挲着自己的脸，“感受不到你。”

“因为胡子？”Jared猜测，于是他看到Jensen点了点头，“我有一把不错的剃刀，船上也有人专门负责为船员理发，我想他可以帮到你。”

“不，不用他们，”Jensen回答，“只需要你。”

Jared讪讪笑道，“你想让我帮你剪头发？”

Jensen点头。

“我从来没有帮人理过发，我会搞砸的，到时候你看起来会非常丑。”

Jensen眉梢一仰，瞟了一眼他们在镜中的倒影。那一刻，Jared感受到了Jensen无声的质问，“我看起来还能有多糟糕呢？”

Jensen走到了Jared放剃刀的袋子边，拎起袋子拿出了剃刀，同时他也拿上了塞在袋子侧面的小剪刀，把它们一同递给Jared。小心地解开衬衫纽扣，Jensen将Jared给他的衣服放到一旁，而Jared开始在洗手池边准备起工具，用剃须皂打出泡沫。

“你确定你不想自己来？”他在转身时问道，也许他不应该在发觉Jensen就在他身旁不到一英寸的地方时感到诧异。

Jared的房间很小，但Jensen却赋予了“近距离”这个词全新的涵义。

“嗯，”Jensen说着抬起了自己的手好让Jared看到它们，“拿不稳。”

Jared想知道为什么Jensen伸出手时，他的手在发抖，但当他将双手搭上Jared的髋部并将他拉近时，他的手却稳如泰山。Jared察觉到，Jensen的手每一次触碰他时都带着一种始终如一的坚定不移。

Jared已经太久没有亲近过任何一个人，Jensen近在咫尺，他们之间如此亲密的距离令他的双手控制不住颤栗。

“我不知道这是不是个好主意，”Jared告诉他，“我可能会伤到你。”

Jensen的微笑几乎被浓厚的胡子淹没。Jared为他涂完一层剃须膏后便不再继续手中的动作，Jensen看着他的踌躇不定摇了摇头，“你不会伤害我。”

“你愿意将生命交付给一个你只认识了一天的人？”

“是的，”Jensen补充道，“我相信你。”

“为什么？”Jared觉得一头雾水，他不知道自己为什么能得到Jensen无条件的信任，他们明明只认识了短短的一天。

Jensen耸耸肩，不明白为什么Jared会如此问，“你已经救了我的命。”

Jared艰难地吞咽了一下，他恐怕无法苟同Jensen的看法。他所做的不过是将Jensen带到船长面前并维护了他，而她也不是最后只听了他一个人的。

他抓起剃刀，开始打理起Jensen脸上浓密的毛发。Jensen已经尽可能地用洗脸池的水清洗了自己，所以他的胡子并没有像刚上船时的那样缠结在一起沾满泥沙。但这仍比任何事情都具有挑战性，Jared从来都只剃过自己的胡子，可现在他要为Jensen剃胡子，更别提这还得用一个与过去截然不同的角度。

在他快结束Jensen左脸颊的工作时，船在突然起伏的海浪中摇晃了一下。Jared因此没有稳住手，抖动的刀片无意滑过Jensen的脸颊。鲜血渗出伤口，汇成血珠挂在Jensen的皮肤上，Jared见状赶忙缩回手。

“见鬼！”他咒骂，“我搞砸了，我跟你说过我会……”

“这没关系，”Jensen握着他的手腕将他拉回来，“就是一个小伤口，Jared，没事的。”

困惑聚集在Jared的脸上，“你要我继续下去吗？”

“是的，请继续吧。”他的声音听起来昏昏欲睡，Jared能听出夹杂在其中的满足。Jensen合上眼睛昂首，以便Jared可以剃掉长到脖颈上的胡子。他全然交出了自己，即使Jared已经声明过他不擅长这个。

Jared洗干净了剃刀重新开始，他将身体侧向Jensen，试图让刮胡子的工作细致又安全。这样的一个角度令Jensen的喉咙暴露在Jared的目光下，他凸起的喉结一览无遗。他们之间的距离如此相近，Jared能更仔细地观察Jensen的面容。Jensen卷长的睫毛安静地依附在他的眼帘上，雀斑点缀着他被阳光亲吻过每一寸皮肤，那些浓密的毛发再也遮挡不了它们一点点的被显露出来。

时间过得越久，Jensen的五官便越来越清晰，Jared则愈发意识到自己陷入了多大的麻烦。被胡子藏起来的唇有着Jared不曾见过的好看，事实愈来愈显而易见——Jensen美丽到不可方物。

Jared将自己从想象中拉离，那样的浮想联翩会毁了他的生活。他曾经理所当然的觉得Jensen只是个需要帮助、完全无害的人，他也因此接纳了他。但现在看来，他却比Jared所见过的任何事物更具有诱惑力，而诱惑时常伴随着危险。

大功告成以后，他用毛巾将Jensen的脸擦干净，然后他便愣在原地，情不自禁地凝视那张脸。他甚至不自觉地曲起手指抚摸着Jensen的脸颊，直到Jensen睁开眼对上他的视线时他才意识到自己刚刚做了什么。

Jensen深吸一口气，笑着倚向Jared的触碰，“你瞧，”他呢喃细语，声音轻柔如丝，就好像他在告诉Jared一个连上帝他都不愿与之分享的秘密，“现在我能感觉到你了。”

除了毁掉这一刻，Jared束手无策。他干咳了几声，背过身，“我还能试着帮你剪头发，但我得先提醒你，我不知道自己要干什么。”

“这个我可以自己做到。”Jensen拿起剪刀，转向镜中的自己，几乎没有给Jared反应的时间，他便开始对着自己的头发一通乱剪，直到他的长发被剪得比Jared的头发还要短得多时他才停手。

他目不转睛地注视着Jensen许久，他不知道自己为什么会觉得Jensen如此迷人。当Jensen最终将剪刀放到一边时，转变是骇人的。Jensen对着镜子揉着自己的头发企图整理好它们，而Jared不由自主得注意到Jensen微微弯下了身子，甚至将重心倾向了左腿。

之后Jensen回过了身，对着他绽放出夺目的笑容。拿起早先脱下的衬衫，Jensen将它披到肩上一点点穿好。此刻在一旁目睹了全程的Jared无法再思考自己的立场，只能无法抗拒地盯着Jensen渐渐被布料覆盖的皮肤以及那张如同被曝光的杰作一般的脸。

Jensen就是光，Jared觉得自己彻底完蛋了。

**

那天晚上，相邻于Jared只有一臂之距的那张床上传来了细微的哽咽声，Jared因此被吵醒。

他睡眼惺忪地坐起身，点亮了床头柜的灯后朝Jensen那边看去。他发现Jensen就躺在床上的边缘几近掉下床，Jared丝毫不怀疑一个巨浪就能让他滚到地上。同时Jensen也在发抖，哪怕他已经穿上了Jared给他的温暖干净的衣服，裹了好几层毛毯。

“你还好吗？”Jared关切地问道。

Jensen闻言抬起头，他的脸上露出一丝惊讶，似乎刚才并没有注意到Jared醒了。他点点头，“是的，我没事，我很好。”

“你确定？”Jared看着Jensen憔悴不堪的面色咬了一下嘴唇，Jensen显然在口是心非。在他们各自爬上床的时候，Jared认为Jensen理应睡得格外安宁舒适，如同被火焰的温暖包围——毕竟Jensen已经该死的有八年没有睡过床垫了，而且Jensen在临睡前明明看起来非常昏昏欲睡和满足，“你有睡着过吗？”

大海的声音回旋在两人之间，Jensen安静了很长时间，他埋在毛毯下的身躯依旧在不断颤抖，最终他摇摇头轻声说了句，“不。”

Jared蹙起眉端坐，“出了什么事？”

Jensen凝视着他却并没有回答。Jared仔细打量着他，然后他注意到Jensen露出外面的手同样在打颤。Jared记得先前只要Jensen一触碰他，Jensen就会平稳下来。

这一定是他此生提出的最愚蠢的主意，可大脑甚至都没有追上他的话，提议便已脱口而出，“你想和我一起睡吗？”

Jensen停顿了半分钟，随即猛地将身上的毛毯拉到一边，越过他们之前短短的距离，钻进Jared的被窝里。Jared的床很狭窄，Jensen的身体几乎粘在了Jared身上。他将脸压在Jared的胸口，像极了他们在山洞里和船员谈话时他所做的那样。不过与之前不同的是，他现在将一条腿随意地搭在Jared身上，而他的手则滑进了Jared的衬衣里，让自己的手掌停在Jared的心口处。

Jared找不到能让自己睡得舒服的方法，但他并没有完全放弃。手臂环上Jensen，他像拥抱一个布娃娃似的将Jensen拉近怀里。当他们同时安顿好后，Jensen轻轻叹了口气。

睡意全无的Jared躺在床上，凝视着天花板上的木条，企图让自己不要对Jensen的接近与亲密感到不自在。可如果他能对自己坦诚点，他就会承认这样抱着Jensen的感觉很好。

“我不喜欢这样，你知道吗。”时间在悄悄地流逝，Jared猜测应该过去了将近有半小时。在他以为Jensen已经睡着的时候，Jensen忽然冒出一句。

“不喜欢什么？”Jared试着伸长脖子，这样他就能看见Jensen的表情。

Jensen抬起头让Jared更容易看到他的脸，“我曾经相当讨厌别人靠近我。过去……如果有人对我这么做，我会立马推开他。我不明白为什么你会对我这么有耐心。”

“我并不介意。”Jared坦白。

“我不喜欢这样，”Jensen再次强调，可他却蜷缩进Jared的怀里，让自己现在已经平滑的脸颊贴在Jared的衬衣没有覆盖到的皮肤上，“我并不喜欢，我只是。”Jared静默地等待他继续下去，无论Jensen接下来要说什么，他都觉得自己没有权利去过问。但当Jensen再开口时，他缓缓说道，“太孤独了。”

Jensen的话充塞了他整个大脑，震惊席卷了他。Jared总是孑然一身，孤独的藤蔓就好像从未松开过他，扎进皮肉的刺无时无刻都在提醒着他的格格不入。他知道他不必问Jensen孤独感对他而言是什么，因为在同一个宇宙中，没人能比他更能理解Jensen试图传达什么。

那句话同样击穿了Jared，他开始意识到Jensen到底遇到了多么糟糕的事。最初他不过是以一个旁观者的角度知道了Jensen曾被困于岛上，但他从未细想过，从未真正的细想过。长达八年的形单影只，甚至连别人的一句尖酸刻薄的话都听不到，也没有人会因为厌烦你的存在而恶意用指尖戳你。在一个渺无人迹的荒岛生活了八年后见到了第一个人，他会不停触碰Jared不足为奇，也难怪一旦Jared离开了他的视线，他就会焦虑和抽噎。

没有一个足够强大的词能够形容这种孤独，但当它从Jensen口中说出时——孤独——如同他含在口中的毒药。令Jared不仅理解了，甚至感同身受。收紧了自己环在Jensen肩上的手臂，他将Jensen抱得更紧。不知多久后，Jared感觉胸口一片湿润，他选择假装自己已经睡着了，为Jensen留有一点尊严，让他不用和Jared分享感受，因为他显然被自己对触碰的渴求伤了自尊心。

第二天早晨Jared醒来时，Jensen仍然睡得很安稳，Jared将这看作是一场胜利。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**

翌日，Jensen证明了自己有能力当个水手。不论是举东西还是攀爬，他都和其他船员一样熟练灵巧。这完全有理有据——Jensen在岛上独自支撑了这么多年，他不得不爬上爬下，为自己建造作为防御的东西，所以他的本领可能比在甲板上向大家演示的那样还要厉害得多。

撇开不看Jensen被饿得瘦骨嶙峋的身体，Jensen还是很健壮的。可Jared在一旁止不住地盯着他的腿。他走路有点瘸，头一天Jared没能注意到。而当Jensen紧靠着他的时候，他也没有意识到自己被当成了拐杖。

晚餐过后，他们回到了房间。Jared坐到了Jensen身边，别过脸低头看向Jensen那条有毛病的腿，“让我看一下。”

起初Jensen脸上写满了不解，直到Jared伸出手慢慢卷起了他的裤腿。Jensen虚张声势地笑了一声，引得Jared立刻抬起头捕捉他的神情，他发现Jensen的脸上袒露着深情，“你是怎么知道的？”

“我是一名医生，”因为我今天时时刻刻都关注着你，他本想这样回答，但那看起来似乎有些进展太快了。然后，Jensen蓦地拥抱了他五秒钟，这是他们相遇后Jensen第二次主动拥抱他，所以他不再对此大惊小怪。

“这不值得一提，”Jensen坚称，“这条腿还能用，就是受了点小伤。”

“发生了什么事？”

“从树上掉下来时摔的。”Jensen不由得摇了摇头，“那时候除了鱼和椰子就没有再吃过别的东西了。而那样的日子度过了将近有……好吧，谁知道呢，可能是一个星期也可能是一个月。然后我看到了一只鸟，她在一棵树的树枝上筑了巢，但那对我来说太高了。能在我触及不到的地方筑巢让她显得特别自鸣得意，她就坐在枝丫上对着我欢快地唱歌。于是我想给自己弄个鸟蛋，然后……”

Jared哑然失笑，“就因为一只鸟在对你唱歌，你就乐意冒着生命危险爬上去？”

“她在落井下石。”尽管红晕渐渐浮上了他的脸颊，但他依然固持己见。

“我很确定那就是鸟会干的事情，Jensen。”

“是啊。好吧，我就是不喜欢她看我的方式。”Jared无可奈何的笑容惹得Jensen也跟着一起发笑。Jensen的笑声很悦耳，他笑起来时会仰起头，眼角的褶皱会亲密地相叠，瞳中的榛绿色闪着流光溢彩。他的胸口跌宕起伏，宛如胸腔内的空气在来回打转。心里咯噔了一下，Jared觉得他需要停下自己对Jensen的密切关注。

“你肯定已经证明给她看过了。”Jared对Jensen的理由无动于衷，他的心里隐隐在为Jensen如此轻视自己的生命而感到生气，“有多糟？你可能那时并没有摔断骨头，但无论后来你做了什么，都破坏了这条腿的愈合过程。”

Jared晃了晃脑袋接着说道，“我不知道我能帮到你多少，但我能减轻点它给你造成的痛苦。要是我当时能在场的话我就可以……”

“我不在乎我的腿痛得抽筋，Jared。”

Jared抬眸看他，发现Jensen再次用那种表情与他对视。Jensen眼中的深情如同他眼底的那潭碧水上方悬着的月亮，月光直直地映在Jared的心里的那片死水中。Jared已经不记得上一次被人友善对待是什么时候了，Jensen的目光令他沉溺其中，他忍不住私心的希望Jensen可以一直这么看他。

“你的语言水平也提升了。”Jared察觉到。

Jensen转了下眼珠，“我有申请过体检吗？”

“没有。不过，它们替你申请了。”

“我活动多了，话也更多了，对吗？”Jensen笑道，可是他话语中的愉悦几乎瞬间转变成了酸涩，“你要知道，不只是鸟。我的洞穴外曾经有一堆石块，它们在我眼中就像是坐着的人。我给它们取了名字，还和它们说话，我把它们当成了朋友。”Jensen狼狈地移开了视线，“我还想念它们。这是不正常的，我的身上有许多问题，相比之下，我腿上的毛病根本不值得一提。”

将手覆在Jensen的腿肚上，Jared开始为他按摩，缓解着肌肉的肿胀，“帮你治腿是我唯一能为你做的事。”

“不，你错了。”Jensen说，“你为我做的远远超出了我的想象，这不是一般人能做到的。我只是不知道我该做什么，当你……”

“当我什么？”Jared抬头疑惑地注视着Jensen，等待Jensen说完刚刚戛然而止的话。他的手指还在不停地按压着Jensen的腿，舒缓他的肌肉。

Jensen舔了舔嘴唇，匆匆用余光瞟了Jared一眼，“嘿，你到底是为了做什么才坐这艘船的？”说完后他便自顾自地笑起来，在Jared听来这着实像是在强行转移话题，但Jared不会和他争辩，暂时还不会。不过一旦Jensen再次习惯与人相处，情绪变得稳定时，也许Jared就会开始赶他走，就像他在伦敦那会对每一个他关心的人所做的那样。

“什么，你是觉得我没有融入周遭的环境吗？”

“你害怕这些人。”Jensen说着伸出手指越过Jared的肩膀，指向房门和船的其他地方。

“那很明显吗？”

“是的，老兄。”Jensen弯起嘴角，Jared察觉到那份笑容中的亲昵，“如果他们有人看到你，你就会跑开躲起来，但你没有把我也归为那种人。”他唇边的笑意又扩大了几分，“唯一一次我看到你站出来面对那些人的时候，就是当你试图说服船长带我一起上船的那会。”

“我之前住在伦敦，”Jared缓缓开口，“一切都很美好。可后来什么都变了，恍如隔世。于是我不得不尽快逃离那里，我认为家是一个能让我重新开始的好地方，比任何地方都合适。”

“发生了什么事？”

“我坠入了爱河。”

Jensen回以一笑，那笑声飘进Jared的耳里却如同一根针扎进Jared的心脏，“不用说了，我懂了。”

“那你呢？”Jared不禁说话带刺，“难道你是，啊……他们是用什么华丽辞藻来形容自己来着？劫掠船船员？”

“不，”Jensen深吸了口气压低嗓音，“私底下说，我甚至都不是水手。我的妹妹嫁给了一个法国人，可是我们的父母身体不佳，承受不了这趟远航，我的哥哥又必须留在家里打理家族生意，于是我漂洋过海，这样她就能在她的婚礼上看到一张熟面孔。而我在回家的路上，被搁浅在途中。”

“该死，那太糟糕了。”Jared蹙起眉，嘴角牵动了一下，“但我记得你告诉船长……”

“我撒谎了，”他耸耸肩承认道，“我需要她觉得我有用武之地，所以我必须得说点什么让她信服。这样我才能离开那座岛，Jared。但我告诉你的都是事实，因为你应该知道真相。”

Jared低下头，他希望这样就能藏起自己涨红的脸。但实际上，他的余光还钉在Jensen身上，时刻注意着他，“你表现得就像一个真正的水手！”

Jensen的脸上闪烁着狡黠，“噢，因为我能任意切换自己的角色，变成任何一个人。毕竟我曾经是个演员（actuer）。”他挥舞着手，甚至在说最后一个词的时候加了卷舌音。“我叔叔是个商人。当我还是个孩子的时候，我常常要帮他看着商船上的那些船员。可他从来没有告诉过我该干什么，所以我想只要假装自己知道该做什么的话就够了。况且，在我被困在那座连神都唾弃的荒岛上后，我更擅长即兴发挥了。”

“这些人可都是疯子，”Jared用低沉的嗓音厉声道，“如果那时候你没有过关的话，他们肯定会杀了你。”

“我想我已经幸运的通过了。”Jensen拿起Jared放在他腿上的手，紧握在自己手中，“你不会告密的，对吗？”

“我不会，”Jared允诺，“永远不会。”

Jensen伸手掠过垂在Jared脸侧的一缕头发，笑起来，“对我来说这就够了。”

**

“等等，等一下，”Genevieve跨坐在长椅上，整个身体都在引人注目地晃动，她的手指夸张地指着Jensen的脸摆动，脸上更是卷着惊涛骇浪，“你的意思是，你在我的船上喝酒睡觉将近一个星期，却从来都没打算告诉我你认识Danneel•他妈的•Harris？”

“那不是她真正的中间名。但，是的，我认识她。我们曾经订婚了一阵子。”

“订婚？”就好像Jensen刚刚在她心爱的宝贝脸上扇了一巴掌，Genevieve的口气中充满难以置信。与此同时，Jared却有点觉得刚刚Jensen是往他脸上揍了一拳，不过他设法控制自己的眼神和神情，表现得如同他对Jensen有个未婚妻这件事漠不关心，而他也没有受到丝毫影响。“你和Danneel•他妈的•Harris订婚了？！”

“只是一段时间而已。”船长眯起眼睛审视着他，被盯得有些不自在的Jensen啜饮了一口酒，企图用杯子遮掩自己不自觉扬起的得意笑容。

砰的一声，Genevieve将她的空杯子摔在桌上，“你和Danneel•他妈的•Harris的订婚是怎么告吹的？”

“我们彼此不是真正适合对方的类型。”说着Jensen挠了挠自己的脖颈。

事实上，这是Genevieve这辈子听过的最愚蠢的事，“不是你们彼此喜欢的类型？不是你喜欢的……我的意思是，我对她的想法没意见，但你是怎么判断Danneel•他妈的• Harris就刚好不是你喜欢的该死的类型？”

Jensen微微启口想要回答，但考虑再三后，他选择放弃。用余光瞥了一眼Jared，Jared有点醉了，而且已经差不多快和他们的谈话脱节了。他更多的是在关注着Jensen抵着他的腿，以及Jensen放在他大腿上的手。

啊，Jensen现在正挑起了眉毛，无声地询问他怎么了。Jared依旧不能停止凝视Jensen，他甚至都没眨眼。不过他意识到他至少应该假装自己跟上了话题。

“抱歉，”Jared说，“我能知道Danneel•Harris是谁吗？”

“Danneel•他妈的• Harris。”Genevieve强调。

“还是同一个问题。”Jared回答。

Jensen在一旁将笑声喷进自己的啤酒里。

“她是上帝的天使之一。”一种纯粹的虔诚浮上了Genevieve的脸。

“你明明不信上帝。”一直不说话的Jeff突然插嘴。

Genevieve闪着光的眼睛瞬间黯淡下来，脸上的异想天开也消失得无影无踪，她撅起嘴，“好吧，我信Danneel•Harris。”

“Danneel•他妈的• Harris。”Jared纠正。

Jeff和Jensen同时笑出声。然而Genevieve却向他使了个眼神，那恶狠狠的神情就好像在提醒他，她单凭桌子中间摆着的那把勺子就能以八十种不同的方式杀死他。Jared下意识地在座位上瑟缩了一下。

“谢了，Jared。”她面无表情地说道，“她是一位超级巨星，也是纽约音乐学院的主唱。不得不说，她的歌声就他妈的如同冉冉升起的旭日。”

“我得说，我很高兴听到Dani变得如此成功，尽管她后来对我不再如此重要了，当我……”Jensen摇了摇头，显然不想再回溯过去。Jared的手落到他的腿上，按了一下他的膝盖试图分散他的注意力，“不管怎样，我为她感到高兴。”

“没想到连海盗也喜欢歌剧，”Jared盯着Genevieve，“这对你来说是不是有点，呃，太过奢靡了？”

“你胆子挺肥啊！”Genevieve将一只手放在胸前愤愤地抗议，就好像她是一位非常高贵端庄的淑女，而Jared刚才的那番话无疑是冒犯了她，伤害了她的尊严。可如果她穿着的马甲下面不是被酒水浸泡的白衬衣，Jared也没有在短暂的十五分钟前看到她在扳手腕比赛中打败了Ty，还在对方的脸上打了个嗝，她的反驳也许会更有说服力。“根据一个人的职业来臆断他的品味？说实话，Jared，我猜你还能做得更好点。”

“好吧，对不起，我只是……”他对她比了个手势，她顺势低头看去，在发现白衬衣上的酒渍后，她抬头扁起嘴，仿佛Jared刚刚说得凿凿有据。

“我会清理好的。”她扭转局面，“总之，如果我们不能用金钱享受奢侈生活的话，那我们谋杀和抢夺金银财宝还有什么意义呢？”她将脚搁在桌上，咧嘴一笑，“我已经在五场不同的演出中见过Harris女士了。整整五场。”

“见到自己的忠诚粉丝，她会很开心的。”Jensen补充道，“特别是像你这样的一个。”

Genevieve差点从长椅上摔下来，“你会向她介绍我们？你会将我介绍给Danneel•他妈的• Harris？！”

“是的，你救了我的命，所以，我猜我能帮上你的忙。”

“想想我差点一刀捅死你，把你的尸体扔在那座岛上。” Genevieve善意地提醒道。

“是啊，”Jensen喝完了他的啤酒，“顺带一提，谢谢你当时没有这么做。”

**

相比前半段的航行，过去几周的时间意外流逝得很快。有了Jensen在他身边，海洋看起来也不再那么可怕。有时候Jensen会比其他船员早一步在清晨轻轻摇醒他，拖着他坐上甲板一起看日出，或是到船的另一侧看遨游在海中的虎鲸，因为野兽不会让他对大海恐惧不已，相反地，他会感到愉悦。

那个荒岛以外的一切都令Jensen感到耳目一新。每当Jensen发现另一件奇事时，他的眼睛便会亮起来，整个人都变得神采奕奕。望进那双藏着银河的眼睛，Jared能感觉到自己越陷越深了，犹如被一个无形的黑洞一点点吞噬。

被Jensen吸引在整件事当中颇具讽刺。即便现在Jared破天荒地不希望这次航行结束，他们的船仿佛依然驶得比飓风还快，到达日期也在他的眼下日益逼近。Jensen让他觉得自己的存在是有价值的，可当Jensen回到了家并找到了他阔别已久的家人以及朋友们，与他们再度团聚以后，再次孤身一人的Jared想象不出Jensen带给他的感觉会被什么东西给替代。

今天Jared意外比Jensen醒得早。他睁开眼睛，熟悉的景象进入视野，他知道这是Jensen的头顶。转过头，他将自己的脸埋进Jensen干净利索的短发里，嗅入着独属于Jensen的气味。曾经的Jensen闻起来像是泥土、沙子和绝望糅杂在一起的味道，但现在已经截然不同了。他的味道和Jared的味道纠缠在一起——如同Jared的味道就是他的。他们彼此靠得太近了，导致这种错觉无可避免。或许这样的距离和错觉扰乱了Jared的心，但能这么和Jensen待一块是他唯一珍视的事情，他恐怕自己在短暂的几天后就再也无法享受到这般快乐。

Jared在Jensen的背后包裹着他，他的身体完美地嵌进了Jared留给他的空隙里，和Jared的身体紧紧地贴在一起。他伸手，用手指抚摸着Jensen光滑的脸颊。当Jensen在睡眠中抿紧嘴唇将脸微微倾向Jared时，Jared的全身开始叫嚣着疼痛，宛如疾病在他还未来得及抑制前便从他的心脏迅速蔓延至四肢百骸，啃噬他的血与骨。

Jensen在他的臂弯里挪动着身体压向他，他的身体已经不可能再更贴近Jared了，以至于他的臀部直直抵在了Jared的腹股沟。噢，操，居然在那里。虽然这不过是这些天里又一个熟悉的早晨，但不幸的是，Jared的阴茎今天硬得跟石头一样，因为Jensen的热量和身体在不断影响着他——这刚好超出了他所能忍住的诱惑。

他缓慢地扭动手臂，试图赶在Jensen醒来并感觉到他的勃起顶在自己的后面之前松开Jensen。羞耻感灼烧着他的脸颊，因为这，这不是Jensen的错。Jensen不会想要这个，他会直截了当地告诉Jared如果不是因为他饱经风霜，他会讨厌他们之间分享的触碰。Jensen需要的是至始至终都是能照顾他并理解他的经历的人。他不会需要一个因为想要他而身体兴奋，还利用了他们之间如此之近的距离的人。他不会需要像Jared这样的人。

“Jared？”Jensen呼唤他的声音因为困倦而含混不清。该死的，Jared推测就算现在继续尝试不去吵醒Jensen也已经为时已晚，所以他从Jensen身下抽出了手臂，准备起身下床。“你要去哪？”

“到甲板上去。”Jared摇着头，“我需要出去透透气。”

Jensen坐起来，伸手抓起他先前留在两床之间的地板上的汗衫，将它套在头上企图穿好衣服。他睡觉的时候习惯只穿一条短裤，所以Jared已经触摸过了Jensen大部分的皮肤。不知道为什么，对Jared来说，光是在早晨看着Jensen穿衣服都成了一种煎熬。当Jared看着他时，他觉得他被Jensen撕裂了，支离破碎的残骸裸露在空气里被寒意肆意地侵袭，没有一处不在疼痛，可即便如此，他依旧移不开视线。他离开不了。因为他不是真的想离开。

“好吧，等等，我和你一起去……”

“不，”Jared声色俱厉，“我不想…我不想让你靠近我。你不觉得这一切很厌烦吗？还是说你从来没有这么觉得过？”

Jensen的神色顷刻间黯淡下来，造成这样的罪魁祸首无疑是Jared。尽管Jared因为自己说出了这种话而想要伤害自己，可他仍然坚持自己的立场。

“你知道我不会这么想，”Jensen的声音如同紧绷的弦，仿佛Jared只要轻轻一碰就会立即断开。他突然别过头，凝视着床上属于Jared的空位，“你也知道我为什么不会。”

而这……这就是为什么Jared会心痛到无以复加。Jared想要无时无刻都待在Jensen身边，但对Jensen而言，Jared可以被任何人代替。Jensen只是需要有个人能在他身旁，这个人无论是谁都可以。一直都是这样，未来也不会有任何转机——Jensen在岛上的那些年给他带来的负面影响正稳步好转，他已经能自如地交谈，并开始渐渐接触其他人。他腿上的疼痛不会消失，但Jensen已经开始学着如何处理好它，他在试着将重心尽量倾向另一条腿，减少那条受伤的腿所承受的压力。

唯一还保持不变的事便是他和Jared在一块儿时，他仍旧需要不断地触碰。这件事上，Jared没法治好他。无论Jensen有多想摆脱这种不正常的依赖，有一部分的Jared都在胆颤心惊。他对治好Jensen后的结果惶惶不安，因为他不希望Jensen不再依靠他。他的内心深处其实早已被自私盘踞，他纵容Jensen依赖上他是因为没有人，也绝不会再有人能和Jensen一样特别，Jared甚至想让Jensen不再靠近其他人。

“是的，我知道。不过再过几天以后你就有家人可以接近，那时候你不会再需要我。而我相信你一定在期待着那一刻。”

Jensen抬起头，自从Jared遇见Jensen以后，这是他第一次看到Jensen的怒容，“你也在期待吗？”

“我不知道，”Jared承认，“我需要远离你五分钟。就给我该死的五分钟。”

他头也不回地夺门而出，因为他不想看到Jensen脸上的表情。等他来到甲板上时，他感觉自己就像是换气过度，心跳急速加快，呼吸困难。即使他每走一步都如同在扯着一条已经绷直的无形绳索，但他还是尽可能地拉开了他和Jensen之间的距离。

**

半个小时后，Jensen在了望台上找到了他。他此刻正坐在了望台里，凝视着天空泛起的鱼肚白，放任清晨的白芒渐渐挤占他的视野。在他离开他们的房间以后，他便爬上了了望台，任由自己摇曳在万千思绪中。没有事物会扰乱他，令他出奇的平静。

也许诗人笔下对海洋的描述并非全是废话，但Jared永远不会开口承认这件事的。

Jensen通过Jared对面的爬梯爬了上来，Jared并不在意Jensen是怎么找到他的。在过去的几周里，他们已经熟悉了彼此。如果Jensen了解他是如何思考的，那就算Jensen能在合适的时间和正确的地点里找到他，也不足为奇。

Jensen坐在他旁边有一会儿没说话——Jensen没有触碰他，也没有因为坐得太近而碰到他——他就只是安静地坐在Jared身旁同他一起凝望着相同方向。

最终Jensen先打破了他们之间的寂静，“好了，我给了你五分钟。这对我来说很难，我应该得到更多的信任。”

Jared笑起来，转向他的朋友。Jensen原先的愤怒已经烟消云散了，他也不像Jared预测的那样，对Jared抱有不满和反感。就算Jensen真的讨厌他了，那也是他自作自受。和他想象的完全相反，Jensen看起来很紧张，就好像他在怀疑自己能不能待在这。Jared不知道该如何解释才能不将他之前给予Jensen的慰藉毁坏殆尽。

“我很害怕回去，”Jensen缓缓说道，Jared侧着头打算问他为什么，可Jensen自顾自地说了下去，“当我还在那座岛上的时候，我所能想到的全都是被我留下的人们。如果他们想起了我，他们会做什么。我整天都在想着这些事，但那些不是我能知晓的，你知道吗？他们会不会认为我已经死了？他们会为我哀悼吗？我从没想过我会离开那。所以我想的总是，你知道的，同一件事——为什么只有我存活下来了。可现在？现在我要回家了，而我不知道我还有没有家可以回。我不知道他们是不是都死了，有一部分的我想永远留在天堂里——待在这艘船上不会让我知道真正的答案。”

“我从没想过这一点。”Jared坦白。

Jensen咬唇，“但你知道更让我害怕的是什么吗？”

“什么？”

“你刚刚在房间里对我说的那些话。”Jensen因为自己的话顿住了几秒钟，Jared决定假装自己没有注意到，“你觉得只要你在我们之间放一块大陆，让我远离你，这样我就不会把你困在这艘愚蠢的船上。而你的想法令我不得不面对每次你告诉我我不会打扰到你的时候，你都在撒谎这个事实。”

“你会找到许多能顶替我的人，Jensen，”Jared提醒他，“整个国家到处都有乐于让你触碰他们的人。”

 

“你就是这么认为的？”Jensen难以置信，“你觉得我只要随便找个人代替你就好？”

Jared耸耸肩，“我是第一个找到你的人，我也是你第一个触碰到的人，所以我只不过是你……”

“你觉得会有人愿意在风暴中把他们的毯子给我吗？你觉得这艘船上会有人只是因为我攥住了他们恳求他们，就愿意帮我逃脱的吗，会有人愿意在一群他们也害怕的人们面前拥护一个素昧平生的人吗？你觉得他们会在第一夜和我坐在一起，反复地和我交谈，好让我想起来该怎么说自己见鬼的语言吗？你有见过我往船上的每一个可怜的混蛋身上到处蹭自己的脸吗？只有你，Jared，我只选择你是有原因的。我很抱歉——我真的很抱歉如果你讨厌我接近你，甚至一直以来你都在厌烦着我。如果真是这样的话，我希望你能阻止我。但当我们抵达波士顿的时候，结局不会有什么不同。我不会因为自己触碰不到你而活不下去。”

“我是个怪胎，Jensen。”

Jensen因为Jared凭空而出的言语怔住了，困惑和混乱写满他的脸，“什么？”

“我是个怪胎。如果你知道……如果你知道了我究竟是谁，你也会讨厌我的。你会永远不再让我碰你。而我不知道该怎么办，我只知道，我宁愿淹死也不想让你像我曾经爱过的人那样憎恨我。”

“你到底在说什么？”

“我和我最好的朋友相爱了，”Jared痛苦地说道，“我很幸福，也很成功。我有一位导师，他将他知晓的所有医学知识都教给了我，并给予了我支持。他帮我建立起了属于我自己的业务。在那之前，一切都很完美，我还有一位朋友，我爱他胜过我爱的任何事物。”

“两年了，一切都是完美的，我坠入了爱河但我什么也没有做，我只是在那等待着爱情的发生，但它始终没有发生。最后我冒险做出了尝试，我吻了他。我吻了他，Jensen。而他已经不爱我了。他恨我。他和他的朋友打了我。他还告诉了所有人。我的导师不再看我，我的病人也不再上门。我失去了一切。他们把我赶了出去。他们这么做合乎情理，因为我令人作呕。而我受够了，这艘该死的唯一能带我走的船上充满了讨人厌的海盗，我想这一定是诅咒。”

“然后我们发现了你。我们带上了你，而你……你想让我在你身边。你好看又风趣，我还没有让你感到反胃是因为你不知道实情，但你应该知道。你有权知晓真相。我喜欢你靠近我。我喜欢你想要触碰我。但这一切都是错误的，都是因为错误的原因才发生的，Jensen。我该死的令人恶心，你只是需要一个人安慰你，而我不知道该怎么推开你。对不起，我真的很抱歉。”

Jensen靠近了他，将手按在了他的胸口。有一瞬间，Jared以为Jensen会把他推到桅杆上，叫他滚开。相反地，Jensen蓦地拉近了他，让他们的嘴唇相撞在一起。突如其来的柔软感触令Jared错愕不及，甚至都没有意识到自己的眼泪已决堤，泪水浸满了双颊，直到Jensen用手轻轻地拂去了它们，吻过他湿冷的脸颊，“Jared，看着我。”

Jared照做了。望进Jensen的眼底，Jared发现在那双青翠欲滴的双眸里除了沉醉还混杂着几分宠溺，“每天早晨你都被我擦过你阴茎的屁股叫醒，这其中的哪一部分让你觉得我对你有异议了？”

“但你已经……”

“嘘，”Jensen让Jared低下身子，然后他在Jared的额头上印下一个吻。捧住Jared的脸，他微微抬起Jared的头，使他们的视线重新锁定在对方眼里，“我很抱歉，我不知道你曾经经历了什么。而我订婚的事情不是你想的那样——我的意思是，Danneel和我商讨了一场盛大的假订婚，而我们都同意了。因为这样我们就能糊弄各大报纸，让他们认为我们并非只对我们之间的性爱感兴趣。我的家人和我的朋友们都知道了，但没人在乎这件事。可如果我知道这件事对你来说意味着什么，我不会带给你痛苦，我会告诉你我的感受。我以为你知道我想要你，但我已经向你要求太多了，我不能再向你索要这个。”

“Jensen，”Jared低语，他的声音坚定如铁，带着一份不容小觑的重量，“我爱你，我不想让你去触碰别人，也不希望你不再依赖我。我不想我们一到海港，我就会失去你。我想和你一块回德克萨斯州，我想和你一直在一起。”

Jensen执起他的手，“只要你答应我，你不会再把我推开，Jared。”

“噢，上帝，”Jared托起Jensen的脸，小心翼翼地靠近Jensen并给了他一个吻，“我答应你，我向你保证。”

**

不久之后他们就回到了他们的房间，他们刚刚从身上扯下的衣服被他们扔到了地上堆成了一团。Jared让自己的一只手停留在Jensen的臀部，尽管Jensen每天都有在长肉，但他仍旧太瘦了，Jared的大手甚至令他显得更瘦小了。Jensen的手也正忙着，解开了Jared的裤子并褪下了它们，他将Jared拉向自己。

这一次，Jared不再尝试掩饰自己勃起的阴茎。反之，在Jensen握住他坚挺的阴茎的时候，他朝Jensen咧嘴一笑。Jensen将嘴唇贴上Jared的耳侧，他的声音低沉而嘶哑，更是透着一股难以置信的性感，“你很大，Jared，我爱关于你的一切，想被你触摸的地方如此之多。”

Jared的手沿着Jensen的身体滑了下来，指尖落到了Jensen裤子的边缘，他敢说Jensen也已经硬了。

“你想让我触摸哪里？”Jared将手掌按在Jensen裤裆上撑起的小帐篷。

然而Jensen几乎是在Jared碰到他的性器的一瞬间便射了。红潮像开了闸的水一般涌上Jensen的脸颊，甚至蔓延到了耳根。Jared感觉到了手掌下的潮湿，像是有什么东西渗透了裤子的布料。

“哦，天哪，”Jensen惊恐地低下头，“操，我不会是……”

“你刚刚隔着裤子在我的手里高潮了？”Jared不敢置信地问道。

“已经太久没有被人……”Jensen的声音戛然而止，他将脸藏进自己的手里，“我破坏了这一刻。我毁掉了它，对吗？”他抬眸看向Jared，“我是不是毁掉了这一刻？”

Jared摇头否认，“这太火辣了，Jensen。我爱我的触碰所能给你带来的一切。”

“真……真的吗？”

“是的，”Jared亲吻了他。他们的嘴缓缓张开，Jared自然而然地侵入了Jensen的唇齿间，卷起他的舌头嬉戏。他深深地吻了Jensen，肆意地掠夺着Jensen的氧气，直到Jensen呼吸不上来时他才松开Jensen，“你觉得你还能再硬起来吗？”

Jensen的视线闪向Jared还硬挺着的阴茎，变得深邃的眼睛透出热切，“噢，当然能。”

“我能进入你吗？”

Jensen的回答便是脱掉了裤子，他将自己黏糊糊的裤子扔到了角落里，准备之后再处理。他爬上了床，趴在了上面等待着Jared过来，他身体不着寸缕地暴露在Jared的目光下。

Jared从来没有得到过如此完美的事物。

他爬上了Jensen后面的床垫，伸手摸索着床头柜，他将平时用来点灯的油拿了过来。瓶子里的油所剩无几，他有种感觉，他们会在接下来的性爱中用光剩下的这点灯油。好吧，在他思考的时候他已经打开了瓶子，并在自己手上倒了一点液体。反正这趟旅程也快结束了，而且就算在黑暗中，他们也有许多事能做。

“先从一根手指开始。”他告诉Jensen，空出一只手抚上Jensen的腰际，他知道自己的触碰比任何东西更能缓和Jensen的紧张。

“好的，”Jensen的声音听起来充满渴望，即使他的阴茎还疲软着，Jared仍能从中听出他有多想要这个，“我爱你的手，想让它们触摸我的各个地方，想让你触摸我，Jared。”

Jared难耐地喘息一声，将食指按压上Jensen后穴的肌肉环边缘。Jensen的蜜穴如此紧致不足为奇，没有人开拓过这里——谁知道这里有多久没有被进入过了，总之至少有八年。令人惊讶的是尽管如此，Jensen也轻易地作出了让步，他全然放松了自己，迎接着Jared的进入。Jared一点点挺进自己的手指，而Jensen毫不费力地便吞下了他的整根手指。实验性地转了转手指，Jared测试着Jensen的反应。

他巧妙地避开了Jensen的甜蜜点，直到挤进了第二根手指。曲起手指顶上Jensen的前列腺，Jared感觉到Jensen的整个身体都在震颤。

 

“舒服吗？”Jared问道。

“你自己看。”Jensen抬起臀部，翘起了自己的屁股作为回应。Jared的手穿过Jensen身下的缝隙，环住了他的身体。

他觉得他也许会不小心高潮，而后他看到Jensen的阴茎已经再次抬起头。

“哇，”是他所能想到的可以说的话。Jensen嘲笑了他的反应，然后将脸埋进了他的枕头里。

“我能……？”

“继续下去吗？”Jensen接上了Jared还未出口的话，他的话语被吞没在枕头里，听上去闷声闷气、含混不清。而后他抬起头，试图越过自己的肩膀看向Jared，“我真的希望你能继续下去。”

Jensen注意到Jared依旧不为所动后，他翻过了身，分开了自己的双腿，留给Jared充足的空间。

“你真的想要我这么做？”Jared不确定地问道。

“我想触碰你，想一直由我来润滑你的阴茎。”说完他便抓起Jared滑溜溜的手，往自己的手中抹了点灯油后他伸手抚弄Jared又热又硬的阴茎，让他的炙热在自己手中染上一层光泽。Jensen不过是在为他做足准备，然而只是一点摩擦就刺激得Jared几近高潮。挤捏了一下阴茎的根部，Jared遏制住了自己的射精感。他挥开了Jensen的手，因为他已经迫不及待地想操开Jensen了，他知道自己的小兄弟恢复的时间远远不及Jensen。

Jensen向后躺倒，在Jared将他的腿架到自己的肩膀上时，他的微笑在Jared眼里透着说不出来的淫靡。Jensen的臀部悬在空中，Jared将湿滑的阴茎抵在他的穴口。他定定地看着Jensen，缓缓地将自己的阴茎推入他的臀瓣间。

Jared的阴茎顶开了Jensen尽管被润滑过但仍然紧窄的甬道，内壁被撑开的时候，Jensen爆发出一声哭喊。Jared肯定船上的每一个人都会知道他们在干什么，但他不在乎。他耻于做爱太久了，以至于他已经忘了一场没有负罪感的性爱是有多么的棒。而且，也从来没有人能让他在性爱中感到如此愉悦。

只是因为和他做爱的人是Jensen。他不断吞入着Jared的小穴，他欲求着Jared的热情，以及他发出的每一个声音都令Jared发狂，血液在他的身体里沸腾，蒸发掉他的理智。但他对Jensen的渴望远不止如此，他看向Jensen时，看到的不仅是他的美丽，他在那双注视着自己的眼睛里还找到了风暴中唯一的避风港。Jensen拯救了他该死的生活。

“Jared？”Jensen伸手轻轻地抚摸他的脸，将他从幻境与现实的罅隙中拉回，“Jared，触碰我。”

Jared俯身轻咬了一下Jensen的嘴唇，而后专注于他们的性爱上。他用自己粗大的阴茎狠狠地操着Jensen，在他温暖紧致的小洞里抽插着，每一下都准确地撞在Jensen的甜蜜点上，因为他明白Jensen向他要求的是什么，他知道的。

他后退了一点，握住Jensen的阴茎开始套弄。他用指关节不疾不徐地摩挲着Jensen的性器，这样Jensen就有机会记住Jared给他带来的快感，记住Jared在他身体里的感觉，甚至去计算它。他想让Jensen记住Jared在他体内的每一寸阴茎；他想在Jensen的阴茎上印下自己的指纹；他想让Jensen永远都能感觉到他在他的身体里，即便他们没有触碰对方。

“张开嘴。”Jared命令道，Jensen轻易地服从了。他的拇指描绘着Jensen漂亮丰满的下唇，随即撬进Jensen的唇齿间。Jensen意乱情迷地舔舐着他的手指，吮吸着他，就像吞入Jared的阴茎一般急切地将Jared的手指完全纳入口中。而他的臀部饥渴地扭动着，阴茎在Jared的手掌里抽送，渴求着更多的触碰。

他们像两块终于被拼在一起的拼图，胶着在一块，有充足的时间来互相了解。Jared在之前的那段时间里没有主动了解过Jensen的感受，但他们之间的那些细小的触碰将他们最终推向了心意相通。Jared从来没有体验过这样亲密的性爱，即使是和他多年的床伴做爱，他也从未觉得自己如此接近一个人。

Jensen仰起头呻吟出声，那沙哑性感的声音像是打开了Jared身体的某个开关，快感的电流窜过身体，令Jared感觉全身一阵酥麻。上帝啊，他希望自己能永远抓住这种感觉，“操，Jensen，我太爱你了。”说完后，Jensen猛地在他身下弓起身体，后穴一阵紧缩，紧紧地咬着Jared的阴茎，就好像Jared的阴茎是他不愿放开的、甜蜜淫秽的小礼物。

Jared咕哝了一声，在他还来不及提醒Jensen前，他的阴茎便开始溢出前液。Jared的手稳稳地握着Jensen的阴茎，快感的浪潮席卷着Jensen，将他推向高潮的顶峰。他们紧密地相连在一起，Jared会告诉Jensen他将射在哪里，自己还能持续多久，他们的性爱令他感觉是多么的好。当Jensen在Jared攥紧的拳头中高潮，阴茎开始淌出更多的精液时，Jared将最后几滴精液射进了Jensen的身体里，他的阴茎渐渐疲软下来。留在Jensen穴中的精液令Jared更加畅通无阻，他加快了抽插的速度，在最后重重地撞击了Jensen的前列腺，令Jensen的高潮来得更加猛烈。

Jensen疲惫地将头砸进枕头里，他漂亮的喉咙像Jared第一次为他剃胡子那样在Jared的目光下展露无遗。他含着Jared的手喘息着，Jared拿开了放在Jensen嘴里的手，这样他就能听见Jensen说了什么。Jensen气喘吁吁地骂了几句，“操，操，操！”，而后因为最后突如其来的的强烈快感迸发出尖叫。Jared立即堵住了Jensen的嘴，因为他下流的话语而发笑。

当Jared抽出了自己的阴茎以后，他们同时精疲力尽地倒在了床上。Jensen的腿落到床垫上，Jared仰面躺倒在床上。Jared的呼吸潮湿粗重，被自己的呼吸声阻碍了的听觉甚至难以听清他身侧的Jensen。直到Jensen转过身，将脸颊贴在Jared汗湿的胸口。

“我猜你不会再厌烦我的触碰了对吗？”Jared说着将Jensen拉入了怀中，Jensen在他的臂弯里调整到了能让自己舒服的姿势。他们睡在床上身体自然地缠绵在一起，如同他们已经像那样入眠了无数次。不过因为他们的身上都覆着汗液，所以他们潮湿的身体现在黏在了一起，看起来不禁有点像是宇宙对他们开得小玩笑。

“嗯”Jensen回答。这便是他的Jensen，一个言简意赅的男人。

“已经是中午了。”他提醒Jensen，不过在他说话的时候连自己都不知不觉地打了哈欠。

Jensen的一只眼睛张开了一条缝，他抬眸看了一眼Jared，身体仍旧蜷在Jared的怀里没有动，“你把我累垮了。”

“也许一个短暂的午睡后我们可以开始第二轮了。”Jared懒洋洋地玩着Jensen脑后的短发。

“对我来说已经是第三轮了。”Jensen说，“我想最后我会知道树上那只沾沾自喜的鸟的感受。”

“就是别再从树上掉下来了。”Jared试图让自己的声音苛刻一点，然而当他开口时，那听起来更多的是满足与宠溺。

“没关系，”Jensen在Jared的心口处烙下一个吻，“你会接住我的。”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 更多SD JPJA文欢迎关注微博 @WincestSD-JPJA


End file.
